Mean Kunoichis
by lotrcrazygirl
Summary: Having spent her entire life in Suna, Sakura has been uprooted by her parents and shipped off to attend the Ninja Academy school in Konoha. Feeling daunted by the change of scenery, Sakura must learn to deal with teenage boys and worst of all, Mean Girl
1. Chapter 1

AN: I was reading my friends awesome Battle Royale/ Naruto cross over and suddenly thought, "Wow, this is great. I wish I could write my own Naruto cross over story." And then it came to me... Mean Girls! OK, so it is an extremely girly film with probably the most annoying actress in the world playing Kady, but it is still hilarious. Well anyways, here is my attempt at a Naruto/ Mean Girls cross over. I hope you like it ^_^

I had always thought that my childhood was pretty normal. So what if my parents where Leaf Village nins who had spent the past 20 years of their lives working for Suna. Why should that matter here. I was just a normal Kunoichi: and today would be just like any other day.

Yeh right.

Who was I kidding. Certainly not myself anyway.

It was an ironically fresh and bright morning, though obviously the sun in this, shockingly green, village was no where near as strong as it had been in Suna. I sighed deeply as I reminisced the rolling sand dunes that embraced the walls of my beloved childhood abode. The sigh was repeated when I remembered the friends I had left behind.

My gaze turned lazily away from the glowing sphere of light and back to the pouch that my mother had presented to me the week before.

000

"Where going to send you to the ninja academy in this village." She had announced with a genuine smile that extended to her eyes, revealing the crows feet wrinkles that betrayed her ageing features.

"Isn't that great?" She finished. I noticed that her smile looked a little less sincere this time.

"Why?" I had replied with a disgruntled groan. "You never sent me to Suna's Academy. Why can't you and Dad just home school me like before?" I could hear the desperation in my own voice as I pleaded for my freedom. I had heard the rumours about the hierarchy systems that training Genin put into place at these kinds of institutions. Needless to say, I wasn't keen to find out where I would fit in.

"Me and your mother want to integrate you into Konoha society." My farther answered, making me jump a little. He had been rustling through our new fridge – searching for some instant ramen I presume – and I had thought that he wasn't paying attention to the conversation. Soon he returned to his search – his head disappearing into one of the shiny oak cupboards – as the discussion continued.

"And why does that have to involve sending me to a lecture hall?" I asked defiantly. The effect of my carefully planned retort was destroyed as my father cheered merrily. He had discovered his treasure.

My mother sighed deeply as she focused on my father. "If she doesn't want to go, we can't make her."

A triumphant smile graced my lips.

It didn't stay there for long.

"No Shizune." He responded, as he walked over to his wife and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "She has to go if she wants to become a medical nin in this village."

I pouted like an angry toddler, who had just been scolded for playing Frisbee with their parents record collection.

Seeing my expression, Dad sprung towards me and ruffled my – previously pristine – pink hair.

I growled in protest as I squirmed away, but I couldn't help laughing at him, when he crinkled his eyes to deliver one of his trade mark toothy grins.

He winked at me before running to the kitchen to silence the kettle, that was currently screaming to itself on the hob where it had been abandoned.

My mother and I stood in a pensive silence after he left. She was tugging at her short, brunette hair. A sure sign that she wasn't completely happy about something.

"Mum?" I asked, after our silence, and her hair tugging, had continued for – what I considered – far too long.

She gave a little start when she realised that I had been watching her, and quickly thrust her hands into her pockets.

"Yes dear?" She replied innocently.

We continued to stare at each other in silence until my father returned, carrying a steaming pot of ramen in his hand, and displaying a huge grin. Apparently he was very pleased with the skills that he had displayed when he had poured hot water into a pot of dry noodles.

However, seeing the situation that he had just walked into, the smile quickly dropped from his face.

"Every thing OK girls?" He questioned, his eyes moving from myself and my mother as if he was watching a high speed game of tennis.

My mother seemed to ignore him and directed her attention back towards me.

"Are you shore that you want to be a Kunoichi? I don't mind if you want to run a market stall or something like that. Just do what you are happy to do." Her natural smile returned reassuringly. I answered it with my own and a stiff nod.

"I've all ways wanted to become a medical nin like you, mother. I'll do what ever it takes to reach that goal." I tilted my head and crinkled my eyes as I smiled.

My eyes snapped open quickly, as I felt her push an ugly, beige pouch into my hands.

"Wh..." I began.

"It's my old Kunoichi bag. You can use it to carry your weapons and bandages." My mother look positively ecstatic to have inflicted that new heirloom on me.

000

Sighing, I lifted the bulging pouch from my bed and tied it to my belt.

I don't know why I had stuffed so many Kunai into it. Maybe I was hoping to break it from the inside so that I wouldn't have to take it to that retched place. My broad forehead would surely be enough to segregate me from the other students, without this blasted thing making it worst.

With this thought I look to my wall mounted mirror and inspected my appearance.

I groaned in annoyance when I found that my shoulder length hair had returned to its wild state, even after I had all ready carried out three separate combing missions into the pink tangles.

Resining myself to the fact that I would never be able to tame the beast, in the four minutes that I had remaining before I would have to leave towards that dreaded place, I tied my hair in a tight bun and turned away from the reflective surface.

000

My mother was already in hysterics by the time we approached the towering gate of Konoha Ninja Academy School – apparently my parents thought that I couldn't manage to walk to the school on my own.

"Remember to be polite to your sensei and the other students." My father said, before kissing my forehead.

I hated it when he did this. However, the last time I had complained about it drawing attention to my abnormally large forehead, he had just smiled and said that he liked it that way because it meant that there was more room to kiss it. I was sure that he was just mocking me.

I scowled at him dangerously, making him laugh warmly and tap me, affectionately, on the nose.

My mother had gained control over her wailing and was now hugging me as tightly as if I was about to head into a minefield.

"Here's your lunch money. You can ask one of the older kids where the canteen is." She handed over an excessive amount of cash, which I promptly returned as I rolled my eyes at her.

"Don't worry mum." I said, giving her another hug. This was obviously a mistake, as she took the opportunity to squeeze me to the brink of suffocation for a second time.

A loud bell rang obtrusively, making my mother release me swiftly and land a small kiss on my cheek.

She pushed me gently towards the gate before wrapping an arm around her husband.

I walked away from them slowly enough to be in ear shot when my mother asked:

"Oh, Iruka, She will be OK, won't she?" I heard him grunt in reply. I rolled my eyes. My dad was such a typical guy.

AN: Well I hope you liked that. ^_^ It took me ages to decide who should be Kady. I thought about having Hinata for a while, but I eventually decided that she would fit into a different characters shoes more comfortably. ^_^

I know this scene lasted about 30 seconds in the movie, but I thought that it was important explain how Sakura's background a bit more as well as showing her relationship with her parents and how she feels about having to leave her friends.

Next chapter I will put the story into full swing so please be patient with me ^_^

I hope you like the choices I have made for the characters so far, and I will be happy to receive any suggestions you have for future choices in terms of who should be who, though I must warn you that my mind is already set on who should be Regina.

Please review so that I will be encouraged to write more of this ^_^

Thanx for reading ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanx to Dokuritsuongaku14for favouriting this story. You have inspired me to write this chapter ^_^

Well here are the characters for this chapter:

Tenten = Janis Ian

Sai = Damien

Konohamaru = Farting Kid (0_o)

Anko = Ms Norbry

Kakashi = Principal Duvall

**Chapter 2**

As I sat in the cubicle that had become my safe haven for the chaos that the other kids called "Lunch Break" – imaginative name, I know – I thought about every thing that had happened since I had left my parents standing on the pavement opposite the cast iron gates of the Ninja Academy.

From the very second I had left them, things just hadn't quite been going my way.

000

As I had stepped out into the street, to cross the pathway that ran past the school, a huge herd of wild boar had come charging down the road. The shinobi that had been chasing them had shouted angrily at me, ordering me to move out of the way. I happily obliged, jumping away from the assailing pigs, just in time to avoid being trampled into the heavy dust that made up Konoha's streets.

I turned towards my mother, who had screamed and become faint at the sight of her beloved daughter almost being turned into an abnormally shaped paving stone for pigs.

"Sorry mum!" I called whilst waving in apparent merriment. "I'll try and be more careful!" My dad gave me a worried look as I turned my smile towards him. I shrugged giving him a _what can you do_, kind of look. I saw him roll his eyes before squeezing my mothers shoulder and turning back towards our new house.

I refocused my attention on the foreboding building and began to walk towards it slowly, as if taking my time to reach the gates would somehow lessen the culture shock that I was sure to feel once I stepped through them.

I sighed heavily and screwed my eyes shut as I finally crossed the threshold.

I stood stock still for several seconds. The world had not exploded yet. This was a good sign, I concluded, surprisingly happy at the presence of this small victory.

My personal moment of triumph was short lived, however. As soon as I had entered the room, that I had been directed towards by the helpful woman on the reception desk, the torrent of disasters continued.

The bell had rung, almost deafening me, as I was stood right next to it when it had begun its screeching – whose idea was it to put a bell in a class room anyway? But that was just the beginning of the problems that I faced in that room.

Deciding to introduce myself to some one, I walked over to a girl with short, blue hair, that she had chosen to decorate with an origami flower. I thought that she had looked pretty friendly. Apparently I was wrong.

"Talk to me again, and I'll kill you." She growled menacingly. Somehow, I couldn't quite take her threat seriously. What was she going to do: give me a paper cut with that home made accessory.

I turned away from her to see a girl – with her hair pulled into two bunches on the top of her head – laughing at me with the pale boy on the desk behind her.

I shot a puzzled look at them before I began my quest for a free desk. I say quest because it wasn't as simple as just sitting in a chair that was already occupied.

At first I headed to the seat next to the blue haired girl – as that was the closest to where I had been standing – but I was advised against it by the girl with the mickey mouse hairdo.

"That's where Konan's Boyfriend sits." she announced shaking her head.

I gave her another puzzled look, before dodging out of the way, as an orange haired kid pushed past me and sat on the seat I had been hovering around seconds before. As soon as I moved away he pulled the blue haired girl towards him by the neck. I watched in horror as they began to kiss in a way that could only be described as resembling vacuum cleaners.

Moving on to the next available seat, I received another warning from my, self appointed, guardian angel.

"Don't sit there!" She began loudly. "That guy farts." She whispered, not quietly enough however as the boy turned around slowly and smiled at me with a toothy grin. Apparently he was proud of this definition of his character.

I rolled my eyes at the crude child and began to move towards another desk. I was too slow however, as another kid barged past me and claimed the chair.

This infuriating activity continued until a woman with long purple hair entered the room. At this point I was standing right where I had started, beside the bell, hung above the door.

I moved out of the way as she bustled in, apparently oblivious to all but the Dangos she was balancing on top of a huge stack of medical ninja books.

She dropped the books to the surface of her desk and gazed dreamily at the caramel dipped sweets. She lifted the cocktail stick that held her tasty treat, and began to move it slowly towards her mouth. Just as she took a bite, however, a paper butterfly flew aimlessly towards her and tipped the caramel filled box out of the woman's hand and onto the brown lab coat that covered her large chest.

She let out a frustrated sigh, as Konan called out her apology and quickly let the origami butterfly drift lifelessly to the floor.

"Fantastic." The woman said, looking down at the golden stain on her shirt. She replaced the remaining Dangos into the – now caramel-less – tray, and shoved them towards me. I scrambled to catch them and keep them stable, as she began to pull off the lab coat, revealing the fishnet shirt beneath, that, to say the least, left little to the imagination.

At that moment, a tall, muscular man with spiky, white hair entered the room and lounged against the door frame, thus catching an eye full of the woman's rather over-exposed cleavage.

"I haven't got a shirt over my fishnets, have I?" She asked me, boys in the class began wolf whistling and the white haired man blushed slightly.

"No." I answered flatly.

"Out standing." She growled, her voice drenched in sarcastic tones, as she quickly pulled her lab coat back on, hiding her fishnets and the dark purple bra below.

At this point the man cleared his throat loudly, catching the purple haired woman's attention.

"Principal Kakashi." She acknowledged him with a nod.

"How was your summer, Anko?" He questioned, ignoring the class. Although as I looked at them now, they where all talking amongst themselves anyway, taking advantage of there extra, unprecedented, freedom.

"I got divorced. Again." She dismissed the fact as trivial. The information seemed to please the man though, making his miss-matched pupils shine in undisguised delight.

"My got an allergic reaction from my contact lenses again." He countered.

"I win." She said darkly as she reclaimed her Dangos from me.

"Yes, you do." He replied with an eye smile.

On opening his eyes he discovered me and seemed to remember what he had come here to do.

"Oh yes. We have a new student with us today. She has joined us, all the way from Suna." He announced.

I lifted my arm to give a weak wave, but was ignored.

Anko instead turned towards a tanned girl with quadruplet pony tails, who was cooling her self with a intricately patterned fan.

"Welcome" She called to the sandy haired girl.

"I've lived in Konoha all my life." She retorted, seeming to bare her teeth.

"Great" Anko replied, forming two thumbs up gestures and remaining un-flustered.

I smiled at her presumption and waved at her, calling a greeting.

"I'm Sakura" I smiled.

Anko returned my expression, before returning to her desk and sitting behind it.

Kakashi sent a farewell to her before leaving the room.

I watched him go before I made my way to my new sensei's desk, wishing to collect my time table.

She obliged my request and sent me to the desk that stood right in front of hers.

The day continued along these lines, as various tutors shouted at me for such trivial things as leaving my seat, to throw some out of date medical herds into the bin.

As the bell finally rang for Lunch, I naively thought that I would be able to just find my own table and sit in a relaxed silence to eat some refreshing sushi.

How wrong I was.

I had collected my desired sushi selection from the servers, and turned to find that not a single desk was free. Whenever I so much as walked within a meter of a free chair, I received a glare from it's table's present settlers.

I thought about sitting with the Farting Kid – as every one seemed to have nicknamed him – but on second thoughts, decided that the girls toilets would probably have a less prominent odour than his largely deserted desk.

And so, I sit here now in my high walled sanctuary, feasting on sushi and reminiscing on my hardships.

I sighed heavily as the bell rang again, signalling the end of lunch and the beginning of two more hours of trivial activities.

000

I stalked out of my final lesson, infuriated at the weapons sensei who had insulted my skills with a Kunai by forcing me to read through "Weapon Theory for Low-level Kunoichis" from cover to cover.

_Sexist pig,_ I rage furiously. _Half of the guys in this class have a lower skill level than me_.

I left the academy with a storm cloud over my head as I stomped home.

My parents where seated on the porch as I headed towards the door.

"Have a nice day?" my father asked kindly.

I sent him a glare before skulking up to my room and locking the door.

_At least things can't get much worst_, I thought, before scowling at my poor attempt at optimism.

Who was I kidding?

AN: Hope you like my choice of characters again.

I am still up for receiving any suggestions that you have for future characters. I'm still pretty lost as to who to choose to be Aaron Samuels, so any suggestions would be well received.

Thanx for reading, and please review coz this gives me motivation. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Soz for the delay on this chapter. I hope you find it worth the wait though ^_^

Characters introduced in this chapter are:

Ino = Regina George

Hinata = Gretchen Wieners

Naruko (Female Naruto) = Karen Smith

The morning began much as it had yesterday. The sun seemed to be mocking me with its sarcastic rays. Though the very same rays appeared to be delighting everyone else.

I prepared for my day of "academic" torture in a rather robotic fashion, before plodding out of the front door and following the narrow lane that led towards the large, dark oak panelled gates.

As I passed through the threshold, I noticed a large group of students gathering around a boy with silver hair and glasses. He appeared to be playing with a rather innocent looking piece of paper. I watched with narrow eyes as I stalked past, aware that a simple, plain piece of paper could not possibly be enough to install such hysteria in the masses.

BANG!

I drew a Kunai in a flash, taking a defensive stance as the courtyard was filled with a blinding white flash of scorching light.

As the light started to dim, snickers began to seep through the thick smoke that the explosion had left behind, and soon, the whole gathered group began whooping and cheering at the silver haired boys extraordinary ability to blow up a paper bomb.

Soon chants of "Kabuto! Kabuto! Kabuto!" filled the now, clear air, as the spectacled boy was lifted in the air by a group of five mysterious looking shinobi – four male and one female. One of them even had six arms, I seem to remember that the pale one with two strange dots tattooed on to his forehead was called Kimimaro.

I gave them a disapproving glare when I walked past. The charred grass that was crunching beneath my feet remained the only evidence of their petty prank.

I allowed my self to relax a little once I found myself inside the main block of the building. In here the only things that could endanger my health where a few stressed out senior students jostling me as they scurried past, attempting to balance towers of text books on their spindly arms.

Strangely, I felt relieved when I walked back into the very room where my motivation for institutional learning had begun to take a downwards spiral the day before.

Taking heed from my previous experience in that room, I made a quick dash towards the first free desk that I saw. Though I felt a little nervous when I saw that I was sat beside the mickey mouse haired girl and her insanely pale friend, who had laughed at my misfortunes yesterday.

Soon the boy leant towards me, making me stiffen a little in self defence. I was by no means a shy person, but a strangers close proximity was enough to put me on guard.

"Is that your natural hair colour?" He enquired happily, with a warm smile that made his eyes scrunch up cutely.

"Yeh." I replied, returning his smile, though it must be said, I was not quite as enthusiastic with the gesture as he appeared to be.

"It's Gorgeous!" he gushed.

"Thank you." I said politely, with a shy smile.

He then took hold of a lock of my cherry blossom hair, and leant his head against it, before addressing his brunette friend.

"See. This is the colour I want." He said, turning his smile towards her instead.

She nodded, before turning to me and rolling her eyes.

"I'm Tenten." she introduced herself before nodding her head towards the male and continuing. "and this is Sai. He's almost too gay to function." I smiled towards him and couldn't stifle a giggle as he stuck his tongue out at his friend.

"What have you got first period?" she asked.

I was, to say the least, surprised at their kindness. The fact that no one had said even so much as a hello to me all of yesterday had not gone unnoticed, after all.

"Ummm. Health Ed I think." I answered as I scanned through the timetable I was given yesterday.

"I think that's in the Back Building." Tenten said, shooting Sai with a strange look I hadn't understood at the time.

He looked back at her for a while, his expression showing the same bemusement that I was feeling. However his confusion didn't last long, as he smiled knowingly at Tenten and turned back towards me.

"Yeh. That's in the Back Building." He repeated – a little too quickly, now that I think of it.

"Yeh. We'll take you there." Tenten concluded flashing Sai and myself with her sweetest smile.

"Thanks." I said appreciatively. It was nice to have someone to help keep me on track, I had thought happily.

And so, ten minutes later – after registration was over – I found myself, wedged under Sai's protective arm as he effectively parted the crowds for the three of us. He managed this – seemingly impossible task – simply by booming out across the hall:

"Watch out! New meat coming through!"

I had never been called "new meat" before – but then again, thinking about, I had never been new anywhere before – but I chose to consider this an endearing term, seems Sai seemed to be a nice kind of guy.

Soon we arrived at our apparent destination. A large tree with a rope swing tied onto it. Tenten lowered herself to the ground, before pulling out a summoning scroll and beginning to practise summoning large numbers of pristine Kunai and various other weapons.

Sai sat beside her and drew out a large paintbrush. Wielding the ink soaked drawing tool with expert precision, he sketched several, accurately proportioned, mice and brought them to life before my eyes.

I watched them scuttling around my feet in astonishment, and probably would have just stood, transfixed by them for the whole hour, unless Sai and Tenten hadn't laughed at my reaction to the artists mysterious jutsu.

Their displays of amusement brought me back from my mindless gazing, forcing me to remember something that had been nagging at me from the back my mind since I had gotten there.

"Where's the Back Building?" I asked suspiciously.

The pair look at each other cheekily, before bursting into fits of laughter.

"It burnt down twenty years ago." Tenten told me, flashing me with a mischievous grin.

"So you wanna skip class?" I asked warily.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with living life on the edge from time to time." Sai said mockingly.

"Won't we get into trouble?" I asked with concern, ignoring Sai's casual mockings. I hadn't even been here for two whole days yet. I didn't want to get expelled already.

"Why would we get you into trouble? We're your friends." was Tenten's reply

I knew that it was wrong – not to mention bad for my progress – to skip class, but Tenten said we where friends. And, judging by passed successes in that area – or lack there of as the case may be – I was in no position to pass off on friends.

I guess I'll never know what it was that I missed that day in health class...

Choosing to favour friendship over academic progress, I sat down beside Tenten and Sai and watched the latter's ink mice scurry around our sandalled feet, mesmerized by their extremely life like appearance.

Before long Sai grew bored of watching his creations, and let them fall into tiny puddles that stained the previously lush grass. After this he turned his attention to me.

"So what else have you got on that time table of yours?" He asked, stretching his hand out to take the sheet that I had subconsciously drawn from my bag as I had watched the painter's frolicking creations.

I willingly obliged his request. Hopefully he would see my excessive work load and try not to encourage me to skip class in the future.

"So your taking, Weapon Skills and Maintenance, Genjutsu Theory and Repellent Techniques, Chakra Control... Wait!" He exclaimed suddenly.

"Your taking advanced Medic Classes?" He appealed, as if my willingness to push myself was like consenting to being injected with a deadly disease of some sort.

"Yeh. I like Medic Ninjutsu." I replied defiantly.

"Ewww. Why?"

"It's my mum's speciality too. She taught me everything I know about it. I want to make her proud." I said with a dawky smile.

"That's beautiful." He summarised. "This girl is deep."

Tenten nodded in agreement.

"Why didn't your mum just carry on home schooling you anyway?" Sai asked after a few moments of pensive silence.

"She wanted me to get socialised." I huffed.

"Oh don't you worry. You'll get socialised all right. A little slice like you."

"A what?" I asked in mild amusement. This was yet another new term for me.

"Your a regulation hottie." Tenten translated for me.

Though this description confused me further. I would never have even considered my self attractive, let alone a _regulation hottie_, whatever that was.

Seeing my utterly bemused expression, Sai leant forward and rested a reassuring hand on my thigh.

"Own it." He ordered, making me produce a poorly suppressed giggle. Sai rolled his eyes at this, before returning my timetable and replacing it with a scroll of parchment that he had taken from his back pack and beginning to draw something that he wouldn't let me see.

"You can have it when I've finished, and not a second before." He had declared defiantly, making me huff and pout.

However my sulking was short lived.

"In the name of all that is holy! Would you look at Naruko's gym clothes!" Exclaimed Sai, making me snap out of my childish behaviour and look towards the blonde girl that Sai was pointing to.

It had to be said, she was more of a "regulation hottie" than I was.

Even though her golden hair was tied in two high pigtails, it still managed to flow below her waist. When I saw what she was wearing, Sai's shock seemed rather justified. Where the other girls chose to where plain blue t-shirts and jogging bottoms, this girl chose a bright orange tank top – with black patters – and extremely short hot pants, that I'm sure left little to the imagination for some of the more perverted boys in the academy.

"Of course all The Plastics are in the same gym class." Tenten said whilst leaning forward slightly and rolling her eyes in exasperation.

"Who are The Plastics?" I questioned. This was yet another unknown title to me. I made a mental note to try and find a modern dictionary when I got back home tonight so that I wouldn't be quite as clueless as to what half of the kids that came here where talking about.

"They're teen royalty." The pale shinobi explained. Then – apparently unaware that I was less likely to understand the analogy than the previous statement – he continued. "If Konoha Academy was Kunoichis Weekly, they would always be on the cover."

Obviously Tenten realised that this comparison was lost on me, so she skimmed over it, favouring instead to name "The Plastics" and provide me with a brief explanation.

"That's Naruko Uzumaki." She said, pointing towards the scantily clad blonde that I had noticed earlier.

"She is one of the dumbest girls you will ever meet. Sai sat next to her in Scribe Training last year."

"She asked me how to spell Orange." The said shinobi continued for his friend.

_Wow. I thought I was bad at spelling, but that is just taking it to a whole new level_. I had thought, whilst allowing a surprised laugh to pass through my lips.

Tenten produced a spectacular grin of approval before moving on to the next member of this, apparently exclusive, group named "The Plastics".

She pointed to a small girl with long purple hair that, like her fellow "Plastic", fell almost to her waist.

"That little one is Hinata Hyuuga."

"She's totally rich because her dad is the head of the Hyuuga Clan." Continued Sai.

"Hinata knows everybody's business. She knows everything about everyone." Tenten elaborated.

_Great, a gossip. I'll be sure to keep information to myself when I am in her ear shot._ I concluded.

"That's why her hair is so big. It's" Said Sai, before pausing for effect and leaning forward to whisper. "Full of secrets."

I giggled again at Sai's latest humour injection. He was a really fun guy to be around. I was suddenly very appreciative of his kindness and feeling a lot less guilty for skipping Health Ed to be with him and his brunette friend.

Turning back towards the two "Plastics" I noticed another girl being carried towards them above the shoulders of several males, as if she was some sort of demigod returned to earth to spread the word. I screwed my face up in disapproval at her obvious snobbery and heightened ego. Judging by the previous two's descriptions, this one had to be a Plastic as well.

Seeing my twisted expression, Tenten confirmed my notion to be true.

"And evil takes a human form in Ino Yamanaka. Don't be fooled, 'cause she may seem to be your typical, selfish, back stabbing, slut faced, hoe bag, but in reality, she is so much more than that."

Gosh. It seemed that to say Tenten didn't like Ino, was far too much of an understatement.

"She's the Queen Bee. A star. Those other two are just her little workers." Sai added, as in watched the Purple clothed teen strut towards her minions as if she was on a catwalk.

"Ino Yamanaka." Said Tenten pensively, more to herself than anyone else it seemed. "How do I even begin to explain, Ino Yamanaka?"

"I heard some one call her flawless and that her hair is insured for $10000." Provided Sai helpfully.

"Oh and she punched this girl once. What was her name?" Continued Tenten.

"Kasumi?" Sai interjected after a moments thought.

"Yeh that's right. And you know what Kasumi said?" Asked the girl with Mickey Mouse hair.

I shook my head, willing her to continue.

"That 'It was Awesome'."

My mouth formed an "O" shape in my disbelief. This girl could clearly get away with murder, simply because, her long platinum blonde hair was shinier than the rest of ours. That was just stupid. I was beginning to grow tired of this alien, "teenage" culture.

* * *

**AN:** Wow! That was a hell of a long chapter! I was going to carry on up until the end of the second day, but this chapter is already insanely long.

I hope you all enjoyed that ^_^

And thanx sooo much to xXFallenxBeautyxX and Xthorn (hummm that's a lot of X's 0_o lol) for their reviews which made me get my ass in gear and write more of this ^_^

Also, for those of you wondering, Kasumi is the purple haired girl who's mouth Ino shoved flowers into when Kasumi was making fun of Sakura as a Child. I know it's a very obscure reverence, but I was running out of female characters to use! 0_o lol

I hope u liked the character choices for this chapter, and if u have any suggestions for characters in later chapters I would love to hear them.

Also, I made a random trailer for this and uploaded it on YouTube. If anyone wants to watch it just follow this link to my YouTube profile. It should be the first video on the page ^_^

Please Review coz this makes me write more ^_^

Thanx for reading


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry this has taken such a long time to write! 0_o I have had mountains of coursework to do so I'm afraid this story had to take a back seat for a while. Anyways, new characters are going to be added again in this chapter and they are:

Aaron Samuels = Itachi

Jason = Kiba

As Sai, Tenten and I walked through the narrow hallway – which was so full of students, it looked fit to burst – the conversation again found its way back to the apparent, blonde sensation known as Ino Yamanaka.

"She _always_ looks fierce." Sai gushed, whilst putting particular emphasis on the always. "And she _always_ wins Spring Fling Queen!"

"Who cares?" Tenten sighed heavily as she cut across him before he could continue with his regurgitation of praise. This interruption had Sai creating a most exuberant expression of mock horror.

"I care!" He cried melodramatically, whilst placing a pristinely manicured hand on his chest.

"Every Year the graduated Jounins throw this dance for the students called the Spring Fling, and, whomsoever is elected Spring Fling King and Queen, automatically become head of the Students activity comity" At this point he placed the palm of his right hand on Tenten's shoulder and leaned in to her, conveying a sense of mock threat, before he finished: "and, since I am an active member of the comity, I would say, yeah, I do care."

"Wow, Sai. You've truly out-gayed yourself." Tenten responded, sticking her tongue out at him, cutely. He chuckled happily at her teasing before giving her a playful shove. He then pulled out the scroll of parchment that he had hidden from me when he had been working on it earlier.

He led the two of us to one of the rare stretches of wall that was not laden with posters, lockers or notice boards. He then spread the scroll across it before forming several hand signs. As I watched in wonder, he grabbed my forearm and pulled it towards him. With a gasp I observed as the ink, that had been soaked into the parchment moments before, pooled into a puddle in mid-air.

The black pool then transfigured into a delicate, black and white Sakura blossom, which soon drifted into my outstretched palm.

"That's beautiful Sai!" I exclaimed happily as I observed the artist's floral creation. He gave me a sincere smile which had his eyes scrunching up cutely.

When I looked back towards it however, it began to float out of my hand before landing on my forearm where it returned to its liquidised state and formed a miniature map on my skin.

I looked at the diagram in confusion, before looking towards the duo for an answer.

Tenten gave me a warm smile when she saw my bamboozled expression.

"Don't worry. It will wash off in a couple of days." Sai said with a wink. Tenten rolled her eyes at him, before offering me with the explanation that I desired.

"He gave me one when I got here three years ago." The memory had her smiling warmly at her friend, who winked at her happily.

"That map is going to be your guide to Konoha Academy. Now, where you sit in the cafeteria is crucial, because you've got everybody there." As she explained this she pointed to a large square that had several small rectangles placed inside of it to represent tables.

She then began to point to each rectangle whilst reading out the titles that they had been labelled with. As she worked around the tables in a clockwise motion, she seemed completely oblivious to the fact that I had absolutely no idea what "JV Jocks" and "Burnouts" where. But, instead of asking, I just let her continue with her list, and tried to nod along. I guessed that it was easier to just agree with her than to try and understand the meaning of the words that would have seemed more at home in a foreign language Dictionary.

I let her words float over my head until I heard a name that I did recognise. "The Plastics."

I looked at where she was pointing before enquiring: "And where is our table?"

She pointed to the oblong marked, "The Greatest People You Will Ever Meet" in Sai's over exuberant, curled writing.

Great. It was literally, right opposite The Plastics' table, meaning that, if I wanted to reach my new friends' table from the direction of the serving counter, I would have to take a treacherous journey that would place me mere feet away from the tyrannical trio.

And so – around 20 minutes later - feeling dubious to say the least, I stalked past the said trio, keeping my head pointed forward, stubbornly avoiding eye contact with them.

I was nearly there! Just three more steps and I would be out of range!

_Sigh..._

I wish.

"Hey. We're doing a lunch time survey on new students. Can you answer a few questions?" A spiky brunette asked as he walked towards me. He was wearing ¾ length, black tracksuit bottoms and a matching, long sleeved shirt. He was smiling sweetly and I had to admit that the two red stripes that he had tattooed on his cheeks made him look pretty cute.

"Sure!" I replied happily. _There's no harm in making friends with a cute guy or two,_ I thought as I noticed a group of other attractive guys watching him intently.

He smiled victoriously before studying the sheet of paper that he was clenching in his hands.

"Is your Muffin Buttered?" He asked, whilst looking up slyly from the page.

"What?" I questioned, feeling my brows pucker in confusion. This action gained an eruption of laughter from the table of boys behind my interrogator, who responded to the sound by nodding at them with an evil grin that exposed his fang-like teeth.

"Would you like us to assign someone to butter your muffin?" He continued with the same daemonic smirk plastered across the face that I had found so attractive mere seconds before.

"My what?" I appealed. I could feel my confusion quickly bubbling into an anger that had my cheeks burning and my wrists trembling dangerously. But my rage was quickly dissolved by something much more terrifying.

A Plastic was paying attention to me!

I worked hard to mask the horror that I felt as the platinum haired leader directed her attention towards me.

"Is he bothering you?" She asked, in a deceptively kind voice before turning towards my tormentor. "Kiba, why are you such a skeeze?"

"I'm just trying to be friendly." He answered, feigning innocence by placing his hands in the air in surrender.

He wasn't fooling anyone.

The Purple haired girl, sat to the right of Ino Yamanaka produced a trilling laugh of disbelief before sending a loud whisper to the boy.

"You where supposed to call me last night!" To this Kiba gave a nonchalant shrug and returned his attention to me.

Ino was not having that.

"Kiba!" She called angrily, making her chosen target snap his head back towards her quickly. "You do not come to a party at my house with Hinata, and then scam on some innocent girl, right in front of us, three days later. She's not interested."

Kiba opened his mouth to fight his corner, but was cut off before he could form a single syllable.

"Do you want to have sex with him?" She asked me.

_Maybe if you had asked me before he turned out to be a massive douche_. I thought to myself. But, feeling that this may give off the wrong impression about me, I answered with an innocent sounding, "No thank you." which had Kiba's smirk falling abruptly from his lips.

Ino's sickly sweet smile returned to the spiky brunette. "Good, so it's settled. So you can go play fetch with your dog now. Bye Kiba." She finished with a wave.

To this, the disheartened shinobi stalked back towards his table of attractive groupies, who seemed to be reiterating his feelings of disappointed.

_Thank god that's over_, I thought with a sigh of relief as I began to sneak away from The Plastic's table, keeping my head down.

_Only a few more steps!_ I though hopefully. _I may just escape their attention!_

"Hey!"

_Oh! Son of a Jinchuriki!_ I cursed as her sickeningly sweet voice reached my shaking eardrums.

"Sit down." The blonde ordered.

I fixed her with a dismayed stare, before looking towards Tenten and Saigon for help. Tenten gave me a quick "get your ass over here" kind of wave, before I returned my gaze back to the busty blonde.

"Seriously, sit down." She commanded as she waved towards the three empty chairs opposite her as if I didn't understand what sitting down was.

I gave Tenten one last look of dismay before I conceded defeat and pulled out one of the hard, plastic chairs in front of me and sat down directly opposite the "Queen Bee".

Then the interrogation began.

"So, why don't I know you?" she asked as she lent towards me with a well practised, fake smile plastered across her flawless features.

"I'm new. I just moved here from Suna." I returned her fake smile with my own, attempting to make it as sickly sweet as hers. However, she seemed blissfully unaware of the fact that I was not exactly delighted to be there.

"What?" She asked in amazement. Wow. This girl must not realise that Suna is only about a days sprint away from here. I thought mockingly as I fixed her with my deceptive grin.

"Yeh. I used to be home schooled." I continued. 

"Wait, What?"

God. I must really be blowing her mind. Home schooled _and_ from a different Village! How much crazier could things get. I performed a mental eye roll at her expense before explaining the fascinating subject of home schooling.

"My mum taught me at h..." I was cut off before I could finish my sentence.

"Yeh, I know what home schooling is. I'm not retarded." She claimed, rolling her eyes at me wildly, in a way that made her look like she belonged in a mental institute.

"So you've never been to a real school before?" She continued in disbelief.

I shook my head, whilst giving her my best innocent smile.

"Shut up!" She exclaimed.

What? Is she crazy or something. I hadn't even uttered a single word. I shrugged at her transforming my innocent smile to a bemused expression, puckering my eyebrows in my confusion.

Ino then shared an amused look with her purple haired minion before repeating herself with a "Shut up!" that was even louder that the previous one.

"I didn't say anything." I replied with an amused smirk, that I managed to pass off as a nervous grin through a quick adjustment of my features.

"Home schooled. That's really interesting." She continued, ignoring my previous statement.

She then folded her arms under her chest in a way that effectively pushed up her enormous breasts, before leaning back leisurely in her chair.

"Thanks?" I said. Was that supposed to be a compliment?

"But your, like, really pretty." She announced, nodding her head in apparent approval.

"Thank you." I replied in surprise. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

"So you agree."

"Huh?" I asked brilliantly.

"You think your really pretty?"

_Sigh..._

How can any girl possibly be so vain? And not only that, but expect overs to be the same as her too?

"Um. I don't know." I answered in confusion.

She answered me with a shrug before returning her attention to her salad.

Well, at least the interrogation is over. I thought as I sighed and looked towards Tenten again.

She had obviously been listening to the whole conversation because her face held the same bemused expression as mine.

I sent her an apologetic look before a loud gasp erupted from the Yamanaka heiresses mouth, snapping my attention back towards her.

"Oh my god! Where did you get that medic bag!" She cried, as she snatched it from where I had placed it on the table beside my tray of ramen.

"My mum gave it to me. It was hers when she was a Chunin." I explained, feeling a little worried as she inspected it carefully. After all, however much I loved the sentimental value it held for my mother, I hated how some of the mud stains would not come out no matter how hard I scrubbed at them, and how all of the seams where frayed and the canvas like material was battered from over usage.

"Its adorable." Ino claimed as she placed it back onto the table. I couldn't help feeling that she was being a little patronising though.

But I didn't have long to dwell on this fact as the purple haired Kunoichi chose that moment to speak up for the first time since I had sat down.

"So Fetch!" She cried, apparently desperate to agree with her Blonde ruler. Though this intention seemed to backfire on her a little.

"What is Fetch?" Ino responded, almost angrily.

"It's slang." She claimed, defensively. "You know, Cloud Country."

Ino gave her a dismissive glance before turning back towards me. It was at this point that the second blonde decided to add her insightful contribution to the conversation.

"So, if your from Suna, why are you white?"

"Oh my god, Naruko! You can't just ask people why they are white!" Hinata exclaimed in shock.

_Sigh..._

"Could you give us a second?" asked Ino, who had been observing me carefully whilst Naruko and Hinata had been talking.

"Sure." I answered, more than a little sceptically.

With my permission, Ino and her ditsy minions huddled together and began whispering frantically. Whilst they where otherwise engaged, I took the opportunity to look back towards Tenten.

By this point, Tenten had managed to inform Sai of the situation, and now, he too was shooting me with a bewildered expression and mouthing the word "What" at me.

I shrugged at them before returning my attention to the huddled Plastics.

Ino appeared to be doing all of the talking, whilst the other two just nodded wildly. Performing two more exuberant sweeps of her arm as she moved her hand to cover her mouth as she spoke to each of her Worker Bees in turn.

She then swept the platinum hair off of her shoulder and leant towards me.

"OK, you should know that we don't do this very often. So this is, like, a huge deal." She informed me.

_Should I feel privileged?_

Hinata then leant forward to described the great gift that they had deemed me fit to receive.

"We want to invite you to have lunch with us for the rest of the week." She beamed at me happily, flashing her pearly white teeth at me in apparent bliss.

_Crap!_ This is not a privilege that I want to receive. I couldn't think of a torture worst than having to sit through a solid hour of their confusing babble for a whole week!

"Oh... Um..." I tried to think of a suitable excuse before my line of thought was destroyed by Ino cutting across me for the second time.

"Coolness! So we'll see you tomorrow." She concluded with a huge smile.

I returned her smile as carefully as possible.

_Brilliant. _

"I can't wait."

"On Wednesdays we wear pink!" Naruko added happily, tilting her haed to the side and scrunching her eyes up as she smiled.

_Sigh... _

This is so not happening.

OK. So apparently this is happening.

Thanks a lot Tenten...

I had managed to escape from the plastics and sneak into the girls bathroom, which was conveniently placed opposite the dining room's double doors.

I was soon followed by Tenten and Saigon, who didn't even hesitate a little as he crashed, dramatically through the door shouting, "What the hell was that all about?"

As I explained they laughed along at the stupidity of the three Plastics.

But, once I had finished, Tenten said something that made the blood drain from my face, giving me a sickly, ghost like complexion.

"Oh my god! You have to do it, OK, and then you have to tell us all the stupid things Ino says!"

"No way!" I cried in terror. "She may pretend to be sweet, but she is so patronising and condescending! There is less than a 0.1% chance of me ever consenting to spend time with her!"

"Oh come on! She's a scum sucking, road whore! She ruined my life! We need to find a way to get revenge on her!" Tenten appealed. To my further horror, Saigon agreed.

"She's fabulous, but she's Evil. Tenten's rite. We need revenge."

"What did she do that made made you hate her so much?" I questioned. It must have been something really bad if they where willing to put their friend through hell just to get revenge.

When Tenten didn't answer, Sai placed his hand on my shoulder and began to explain.

"Ino started this rumour that Tenten was a..."

"Sai!" Tenten growled, letting out a feral groan. "Shall we not!"

To this Sai produced an innocent smile making Tenten roll her eyes at him before shaking her head and continuing in her persuasion.

"This isn't about hating her OK. I just think that it would be a fun little experiment, if you where to hang out with them and tell us everything that they say."

I sighed heavily, beginning to understand that I wasn't going to win this argument.

"But what would we talk about?" I appealed towards Tenten. They should know by now that I wasn't exactly well educated in teenage culture.

"Hair products?" from the questioning tone that Tenten's voice took, it appeared that she was almost as clueless as me when it came to teenage culture.

"Ashton Kutcher" Added Sai, making me turn my confused expression towards him.

"Is that a Band?"

"Will you just do it?" Tenten asked, apparently angry at my stalling tactics.

I rolled my eyes at her in exasperation as I finally gave in to her demands.

"Ok, fine. Do you have anything pink?"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Tenten and Sai replied in unison. I turned towards Sai in surprise. Though I guess it shouldn't have been so shocking to discover that Sai would have pink in his wardrobe when Tenten had none.

We stared at each other in silence for a while before we all fell into a fit of giggles.

At the end of lunch I was more than happy to be going into Medic class. I mean, I'm good at field medicine. My mum had taught me from a young age so I already understood everything that was on the syllabus at this school. Nothing in Medic class could ever mess me up.

_Oh great!_ Just as I was thinking those happy thoughts, I discovered something that could do just that.

"Hey, have you got a pencil I can borrow?" Asked a raven haired shinobi in a rich, velvet-like, deep voice.

He had deep onyx pools for eyes, and flawless, pale skin. His shining, jet black hair was pulled into a loose hair band behind his head and almost covered the Uchiha clan crest that he wore proudly on his black t-shirt.

_Sigh..._

I had only ever had one other crush before.

His name was Gaara, and we where 12. He was the Kazekage's son and I used to follow him around like a puppy. But one day he saw me spying on him and didn't exactly take it very kindly. Needless to say it didn't work out. And just to add insult to injury it had taken me weeks to wash that sand out of my hair.

But this new crush hit me like a thundering herd of wild boar. He was...

At this point my medics professor, Anko, asked me to answer the question she had written on the bored whilst I had been daydreaming.

"So cute." I answered, speaking the words that finished my train of thoughts.

_Crap!_ Everyone – including the subject of my thoughts - had turned around to observe me with questioning expressions.

"I mean, you extract the poison from the wound using a Chakra Bubble." I answered quickly.

"That's right." Anko said in surprise as she looked me up and down with a knowing expression.

I sent her a sweet, innocent smile until she turned back to the board and began to explain how to use a Chakra Bubble.

After she had turned around he rest of the class followed her lead, but I'm sure I saw the Uchiha's lips curl up into a cocky grin before he turned around. Or maybe that was just wishful thinking.

Either way that was a very embarrassing situation. I resolved to concentrate on the lesson in the future rather than the attractive man who had been so teasingly placed in front of me.

And so, under my new resolution, I rolled my eyes and began to take notes from the board.

As I rounded the final corner on my short walk back towards my house I noticed my parents sitting on the decking outside of the front door. My father was currently shovelling some instant ramen into his mouth, whilst my mother scolded him playfully for splashing her research papers with the juices that flew from the noodles as he slurped them.

I smiled at their childish behaviour as I attempted to walk past them silently, in the hope that I wouldn't disturb them.

"Hey!" My Dad called, though the sound was somewhat muffled by his mouthful of noddles. He quickly swallowed them, however, before he flashed me with one of his toothy grins.

I smiled back at him warmly before continuing on my way to the door.

"How was your second day?" he asked whilst my hand hovered above the door handle.

"Fine." I answered cagily. I didn't want to get into great detail at the moment. I was sure that they would not approve of me agreeing to Tenten's scheme for revenge.

"Where people nice." My mum added, looking up from her paper work and pushing her brunette bangs away from where they had fallen in front of her eyes.

"No." I replied cryptically. She seemed a little taken aback by this and looked like she was about to interrogate me further until she was interrupted by my Dad.

"Did you make any friends?" He questioned.

"Yeh." I said, nodding and smiling at them before I made a quick retreat through the door that I had opened whilst they had been questioning me.

As I turned to close the door behind me I saw my parents exchanging confused glances before shrugging and continuing with their respective ramen eating and note making.

**AN: **Wow! That's a really long chapter! 0_o

I hope you enjoyed it and please review coz this will make me write more. Not to mention the fact that it makes me happy ^_^ lol

Thanx for reading ^_^

P.s. I also still have a couple of character choices to make including Shane Omen (The guy Regina cheats on Aaron with), The teacher that dresses like Santa, the two Asian girls that have an affair with Coach Carl and the one and only Glen Coco ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I am so sorry that I have neglected this story for so long. However thanx to xXFallenxBeautyxX recent review and my friend XThorn's nagging (:P) I have finally gotten a move on and started to write this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it ^.^

The only character appearing this time is Neji as Kevin Gnapoor (The Mathlete's team captain)

000

000

I was feeling very self conscious, and I was pretty sure that the cause of this new ailment was the rather revealing, navel exposing, baby pink tank top that Sai had just thrown over the bathroom cubicle door for me to change into. There are not many things in this vast shinobi world that scare me, but I must admit that I let out a little gasp of horror when I saw the garment that the pale devil child had selected for me.

Said devil child must have heard my gasp of terror, because soon after a sadistic chuckle managed to seep through the wooden door.

Sighing angrily at the situation my two new "friends" - yes I use that term very loosely – had placed me in, I pulled the tight fitting shirt over my head.

My horror was only intensified when I looked in the mirror after exiting my cubicle and saw just how low cut this shirt was.

Sai however seemed to be rather pleased with my appearance, showing his appreciation through a loud wolf whistle that echoed eerily off of the bleached white walls of our temporary abode.

Scowling at him dangerously, I slunk out of the toilets doing my best to cover up my now fully exposed stomach _without_ pushing up my scantily clad breasts. My anger only increased when I saw the reflected Sai and Tenten exchanging a humoured look as I skulked past the final mirror before reaching the door that could only lead to further humiliation.

000

"I honestly have no idea why you are so worried." Sai proclaimed joyously. "That top looks great on you." For this attempt at a moral booster Sai received another angry scowl, causing him to recoil a little as we stood in front of the cafeteria doors that where now the only things standing between me and an undoubtedly horrific hour with the gaggling group of girls known as "The Plastics".

"You really want to know why I am so worried?" I questioned dangerously, causing Sai to again recoil by a couple of steps.

"Of course." Tenten answered for him, making me redirect my glare to her. I must say I felt a little frill of triumph when she too backed away hastily and failed to conceal an audible gulp.

I continued to glare at their terror stricken faces for a minute before taking a heavy, calming breath and proceeding to answer their question.

"For one thing, this top is far too revealing." I kept my voice low and menacing.

"For another..." I paused for effect.

"People keep staring down my top and wolf whistling at me. Its very distracting. Not to mention degrading." As I said this I fixed Sai with another murderous glare.

"And finally!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around wildly to further punctuate and emphasise my point.

"I have to spend an hour with those self obsessed girls just because they did something to you that you wont even tell me about!" After this I redirected my attention to Tenten who gave me a sorrowful shrug before sharing a guilty look with an equally remorseful Sai.

Seeing their pitiful expressions, I let out an exasperated sigh and sarcastically rolled my eyes at the two of them.

"Fine then." I surrendered after Sai continued to appeal at me with his puppy dog eyes. "I'll do it."

These two short sentences received a happy cheer from Tenten as Sai clamped his hand to his cheeks in joy before proceeding to clap excitedly and jump up and down next to his mickey mouse haired friend.

000

Having lunch with the plastics was like leaving the actual, sensible world and entering fluffy, flowery, pink pony filled Girl World. And apparently, Girl World had a lot of rules. All of which, where completely ridiculous.

"You can't wear a Tank Top two days in a row, and you can only wear your hair in a pony tail once a week." Hinata concluded after a very extensive list.

"So I guess you pick today." She smiled as she observed my hair, which I had tied in a tight, upright ponytail this morning, unaware of the catastrophe it could cause if, god forbid, I tied it in the same way tomorrow. Or indeed, the day after.

She suddenly let out a gasp as she remembered a rule that she had neglected from the list.

"And we only wear jeans or track pants on Friday!" she squealed.

I performed an exuberant mental eye roll before composing myself and smiling at her, giving of the impression that I was relieved to have received all of these restrictions on my wardrobe.

Nodding at me appreciatively she lent in closer and, plastering her face with a serious expression, began supplying me with further _crucial_ information.

"Now if you break any of these rules, you cant sit with us at lunch." I fixed her with a you-can't-be-serious sort of expression, which she apparently misinterpreted as a question as to whether this was a fair system of law, as she quickly continued.

"I mean, not just you!" She exclaimed placing a palm over my left hand - which I had rested on top of my Medic Bag, which I always removed from my belt strap when sitting down inside - "Any of us!"

Seeing my baffled expression and again misinterpreting it as a request for an example of what horrors might befall if I dared to break any of the rules, instead of the what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you question that it really stood for.

"For example," she began. "If I was wearing jeans today, I would be sitting over there with the Art Freaks." She explained whilst gesturing her head towards Sai and Tenten's table where they and the two boys that sat with them – one had short, spiky red hair (I think his name was Sasori) and the other had blonde hair (which was almost exactly the same length and style as Ino's) and striking, eye-liner encased blue eyes, I forget what his name is - where playing a made up game in which they attempted to capture one of Sai's ink mice inside the school plastic cups as it scurried around the table. They didn't seem to care if it ran through any of their food. Needless to say, I wished that I was wearing jeans so that I could have been banished to that table.

"And we always think really hard before we invite anyone to have lunch with us because you have to be considerate of the rest of the group. I mean, you wouldn't buy a skirt without asking your friends if it looks good on you would you?" She stated knowingly.

"I wouldn't?" I questioned in utter confusion.

"Right!" She answered happily whilst Naruko, who had just sat down next to me, began nodding her head like a nodding dog in the back of a fast moving 4X4. Seeing Naruko's positive reaction, Hinata continued.

"It's the same with guys too. I mean, you might think that you like someone. But, you could be wrong." she finished with a severe expression that was soon mirrored by Naruko who continued to nod her head so enthusiastically that it was in danger of toppling off.

Before I could question this ridiculous notion, our "_important"_ discussion was interrupted by a concerned Ino who had just floated into the lunch hall and was now flouncing into the chair beside Hinata who look positively delighted at this fact.

"120 calories and 48 calories for fat. What percentage is that?" Ino questioned. Immediately my mathematical brain flew into overdrive. After all, who could possibly resist a math problem when it was so kindly delivered to them...

Or maybe that's just me...

Anyway, Hinata began to shout out random numbers that where met with Ino's scowls and her annoyed voice, explaining how she was only eating food with less than 30% fat in them.

"Its 40%" I answered eventually. More than a little bit pleased with the mathematical skills that Dad had insisted I learn alongside all of my other shinobi related studies in case I ever decided to quit the profession and set up a market stool or something.

After I had given my answer, the three girls look at me as if I had just spoken a foreign language. Even after I explained the process of finding the solution their expressions remained baffled. They all sat staring at me – their mouths open in apparent shock – until Ino became bored and dismissed the situation with a simple, "Whatever, I'm getting Cheese Fries." and strutted off towards the serving counter.

This time it was my turn to express bafflement. Did Ino honestly belief that Cheesy Chips where any more healthy than the cereal bar she had just discarded?

My bemused musings where interrupted however, when a nosy Hinata asked:

"So, have you seen any guys that you think are cute yet?"

This question seemed to interest Naruko too, as she was soon leaning closer to me and smiling, apparently ecstatic about the direction the conversation had taken.

Knowing that I would regret telling Hinata any exact details, I began with a relatively nondescript summary. "Well. There is this guy in my Medic Class..."

"Who is it?" Squealed Naruko, evidently unable to contain her excitement.

Hinata – displaying her own enthusiasm by leaning in closer and bouncing slightly in her plastic chair – quickly added, "Is it a senior?"

I fixed them both with a somewhat cold and calculating stare as I ran through my options. I couldn't exactly just turn around now and say I was winding them up. Regretting that I had been gullible enough to fall into a trap which left me telling the biggest gossip in the academy about my personal life, I chose to at least try to delay the inevitable by a few more seconds.

"I think so..." I answered Hinata's last question whilst pausing and looking mystically towards the ceiling as if in deep thought.

"It doesn't matter if he's a senior!" Naruko cried, bouncing around in her chair so energetically that I feared she might actually explode. "Just tell us who it is!"

This exclamation received an enthusiastic nod from Hinata.

Seeing that there was no way these two where going to let me get away before spilling the beans, I took in a deep breath and said "His name is Itachi Uchiha." as quickly as possible in the hope that they wouldn't be able to understand me.

However, it was soon apparent that they had indeed heard me as they both let out identical gasps of horror before falling in to a frenzy of denial.

"No! Oh No!" Said Naruko, shaking her head as energetically as she had been nodding it mere seconds before.

"No! You can't like Itachi Uchiha!" Hinata screamed in horror.

_Excuse me?_ I thought indignantly. I _CAN'T_ like Itachi Uchiha? Who did Hinata think she was? I mean, sure, she had the divine looks of the Greek Goddess of love, but the Hyuuga heiress was no Aphrodite. She couldn't control who people fell in and out of love with in the same way that she could control almost everything else in the school. And I was about to tell her exactly that before I was rudely interrupted.

"Definitely not! You can't like him! He's Ino's ex-boyfriend!" Hinata continued.

"They went out for a year!" Naruko confirmed whilst fixing me with a glare filled with disgust as if she had just watched me drown a sack of new born fox cubs.

"Yeh. And she was devastated when he broke up with her last summer." Hinata concluded with an extremely forced sob which she extended to a full throttle assault of heavy gasps. I was just starting to get worried when Naruko – disregarding Hinata's apparent distraught state – said,

"I though she dumped him for Shikumaru?"

In response to this, Hinata miraculously recovered from her wailing and quickly dismissed Naruko's information with a self important huff before continuing, "Regardless. Ex-boyfriend are just off limits to friends. It like..." She paused for a while, apparently trying to think of the best words. "The rules of Feminism!" She concluded triumphantly.

At this I fixed her with my most sarcastic stare yet. _Somehow I don't think Hinata has quite grasped the intricacies of Feminism... _I though in exasperation.

000

As I sat in Field Medics – my last class of the day – I thought about everything that Hinata had said at lunch and came to the following conclusion. Even though I wasn't allowed to like Itachi, I was still allowed to look at him right? And think about him. And – talk to him?

With this concluding question the bell screamed loudly, leaving the entire classes ears ringing and effectively causing chaos within the room as the student rushed to shove their notes into their bags and squeeze through the narrow doorway that promised freedom. Deciding that now was my best opportunity to talk to Itachi without any of Hinata's spies observing me I jumped out of my chair and sprang towards the raven haired genius – my arm outstretched in an attempt to tap on his tall shoulders in order to seize his attention.

However, just when I was about to call out to Itachi, a tall boy with long brown hair and misty eyes stepped in front of me and began questioning me.

"Your the Hidden Sand Girl right?" He asked, ignoring the fact that I was still watching Itachi as he walked through the narrow doorway.

With a sigh, I eventually turned my eyes towards him and answered with a resigned "Yeh."

"I'm Neji Hyuuga, Captain of the Konoha Academy Chakletes." He said, drawing himself up importantly before continuing. "We participate in Chakra control challenges around the country, and we can get twice the amount of funding from the Hokage if we've got a girl. So you should think about joining." he finished, looking me up and down quickly before nodding, as if confirming that I was indeed a girl.

At this point Anko Sensei – who was sorting out some paperwork on her desk – chipped in with a "Yeh, you would be perfect for it."

I must admit that this compliment on my Chakra control skills had me swelling up proudly in a way similar to the way Neji had before.

I smiled at the two of them happily before saying, "Yeh, I think I'm gonna do it."

"Great!" The two of them cheered in unison.

"I'll give you my card" Neji continued as he pulled out a small business card that displayed his name and phone number. But that was not all. Oh no. Under his name Neji had added a description which read "Chakra Control Enthusiast/ Bad Ass M.C". As I read this I had to stifle a laugh because Neji had started talking again whilst I was reading.

"Anyway, think it over." He encouraged. "Because we'd like to get jackets." he finished with a smug nod before strolling out of the room.

000

000

AN: Another long chapter for you all! ^.^ I think you deserve it though after the amount of time you all had to wait for me to get a move on and start writing this fanfic again.

Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. :D

Please review coz this makes me happy and – as proven by XThorn and xXFallenxBeautyxX – it makes me get my ass in gear and start writing again ^_^

Thanx for all the reviews so far and I will try to be faster with the next chapter.

Thanx for reading ^.^

P.s. You also still have a chance to suggest a couple of character choices that I still haven't made, these characters are: Shane Omen (The guy Regina cheats on Aaron with), The teacher that dresses like Santa, the two Asian girls that have an affair with Coach Carl and the one and only Glen Coco ^_^ Please leave any suggestions in the review section or message me. Thanx


End file.
